Tanks or silos formed of glass coated steel panels have been used for the storage of materials, such as silage, grain, food products, liquid manure and the like. Tanks of this type consists of a generally cylindrical shell formed of glass coated steel panels bolted together along adjacent overlapping edges. The shell is supported on a cylindrical concrete footing and a concrete floor or foundation encloses the lower end of the shell.
Tanks of this type, having a concrete floor, are not particularly suitable for the storage of liquids, such as water or chemicals. It is difficult to obtain a good liquid-tight seal between the concrete floor and the shell of the tank and the concrete floor may crack causing leakage of the liquid.
As an additional problem, many stored liquids are corrosive and will tend to corrode the concrete floor.
In addition, if the tank is to be constructed in a remote location, it may be difficult to transport the concrete necessary for the floor. Further. if it is desired to relocate the tank to a new location, the concrete floor, being permanent, has to be scrapped and a new floor installed at the new site.